UniCreatures: The Show/Characters
Creatures from UniCreatures: The Show. Creatures All the creatures from the show. Myrtle Myrtle is a nerdy baby turtle that oftens ends up on his back. He is shy and loves to read books. Armor Armor is a heavily armored turtle wearing driving goggles. He loves to travel and is Orbit's best friend and room mate. Asmo Asmo is a puffy snowball-like creature who waddles like a penguin. He floats on the water and is Orbit's pet. Hailer Hailer is an icy creature with liquid-like icicles around his body. He forms snowballs in the wintertime and makes snowcones. Blizz Blizz is a living wall of ice who can control snow. He is the guardian of the snow. Paww Paww is an angelic winged kitten with a tiny halo. She is Orbit's little sister and often plays with her older sister's halo. Phase Phase is an angelic winged cat with phasing powers. She is playful and is magical. Orbit Orbit is a feathered cat with a halo and large wings. She is the main character of the show and always run her smoothie stand. Lialee Lialee is an unsuspecting innocent looking lily pad. He is shy and some creatures try to smash on him. Fwog Fwog is a half frog half-lily pad creature. He is the one who befriended Armor and Orbit. Flizzard Flizzard is a lily-bearded lizard. He doesn't swim as fast as the other creatures. Flick Flick is a dragonfly with bright neon wings. He is smart and often race in the dragonfly races. Wury Wury is a crazy-eyed suspicious cow. He is strange and is funny. Cali Cali is a suspicous-looking sesame bun hamburger. He is the mascot of Happy Burgers cafe. Tina Tina is a baby mermaid the size of a fish. She likes to play with the fish in the ocean. Agua Agua is a young mermaid with a shiny aura. She is gentle and is a great swimmer. Melody Melody is a full-grown mermaid. She is very beautiful and has a crush on Armor. Beau Beau is a charismatic baby penguin. He always has his feet sticking out of the hat. Tye Tye is a tap-dancing performing penguin. Everyone loves to see him dance and he has own show called "The Tye Show". Alice Alice is a tiny fairy with icy wings. She is Asmo's best friend and a great nurse. Snow Snow is a very pretty and playful fairy. She loves to make winter magic. Aurora Aurora is a full-grown beautiful winter fairy. She controls winter and lives in Snowy Forest. Boo Boo is a master of hiding... who knows where? He loves to hide as the creatures find him in different places. Rawr Rawr is a cute infant who knows jinjutsu. He's a great fighter and kicks butt of bad guys. Sly Sly is a very powerful imposing ninja. He is Armor and Orbit's karate teacher and carries his katana. Bless Bless is a small baby phoenix. He hatched in the arms of Orbit and is a great hunter. Kite Kite is a young phoenix with majestic wings. He carries flames for making fireworks at night. Horizon Horizon is a powerful full-grown phoenix. He is a magical creature and makes fire. Babe Babe is a quiet, sleepy and curious baby. He doesn't talk but makes baby noises. Cherish Cherish is a tiny magical winged child. He is a 3 or 4 year old and is friends with Orbit and Armor. Cupid Cupid is a full-grown cupid with a bow. Every Valentines Day, He gives everyone a crush. Gear Gear is a two-legged baby robot with sensory input. He tells anyone what he's feeling. Victros Victros is a two-armed, two-legged robot with high-tech hands. He once saved Orbit in a fire. Cyber Cyber is a highly evolved cyborg with titanium shielding.